Who are you?
by warren61889
Summary: The war is over, Harry's in a coma, and Hermione has a secret. One she has managed to keep for seven years. What does it have to do with Snape? -- My first time writing and would like some feedback to find out if it's worth finishing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well? Is he going to wake up?" Hermione looked up at the mediwitch beseechingly from where she sat, holding the hand of the unconscious boy.

"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid," came Madame Pomfrey's sad response. "He's sustained some serious magical injuries I simply can't identify."

Hermione shuddered with renewed grief and buried her head under her arm near where Harry lay. Ron tentatively treaded over to place a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at his best friends, face frozen in place. A cut over his right eyebrow was still bleeding; he wouldn't allow anyone to fix it yet.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" he murmured.

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Potter is in a deep coma after the remnants of that last spell rebounded on him." Giving one last sigh, she walked off with the armful of potions she was carrying for the rest of the wounded in the hospital wing and commenced with distributing them.

Hermione sniffed and sat up in the rickety wooden chair. She looked for signs of life in Harry's face again, as she had repeatedly for the last 42 hours. At least it was peaceful. Just as if he was sleeping, right? That's all.

She couldn't stand sitting there anymore. The noise of the other students' coughing and retching was getting on her nerves. Their whining drove out any thoughts she could've had. Didn't they know they where the lucky ones? They survived a harrowing ordeal and are awake and generally able. Now all they can do is, what, complain about wanting their pillow fluffed? Fools.

Voldemort had attacked the school two days ago, Halloween night. The cliché was obvious to anyone but Voldemort, himself. The invasion was swift, but Hogwarts was prepared. They'd had this night drilled into them for months by Dumbledore and carried out their simple plan flawlessly. Well, almost flawlessly.

They had drawn the Dark Lord into the Great Hall after he had penetrated the wards. Most of the other Death Eaters stayed outside to battle with the students and teachers. When inside, the entire order was there, waiting for him. As one, they shouted '_Expelliarmus!' _and Voldemort screeched his displeasure as he realized he stupidly fallen into a simple trap.

Just then, a masked Death Eater ran into the Hall, removing his disguise.

"Snape! Get them! They have taken my wand!"

Sneering derisively, he hissed, "I think not, my _Lord. _Potter, now!"

The shriek of Lord Voldemort was the last thing anyone heard from him as he realized Snape's betrayal. But the crumpled body was the last thing they thought about as they saw a strange black and violet light rebound from Voldemort after being hit by Harry's killing curse.

The dark-haired boy crumpled to the ground and would not wake again.

Hermione came back to herself in the hospital wing. She glanced up into Ron's tear-streaked face and new she couldn't remain much longer. There had to be something she could do. She had to remember who she was.

She rose from the chair and shook her head when Ron wanted to follow. She needed time to think on her own. Perhaps the library would help.

On her way out, she almost ran into Professor Snape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor!" she exclaimed as he almost fumbled the beaker.

"Sorry wouldn't have replaced the potion I have been working on for the last 40 hours had I dropped it, now, would it, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir."

Snape huffed and began to open the door before Hermione interjected yet again.

"Is that a potion for Harry, sir?"

He glared at her before stating, "I wasn't aware there were any other boys-who-lived-again-to-become-comatose."

"I was simply asking," Hermione tried to explain, but he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once at the library, Hermione began to rifle through the stacks. Who was she kidding? She didn't even know where to begin this time. Hmmph. Professor Snape probably already had the answer and Harry would be waking up any minute now. Someone will rush through the doors and tell me everything's fine. The wizarding world will have its hero back.

Six hours passed and no one came to check on her. The light outside was long gone, so she assumed it was quite late. Perhaps she could check on Harry. She stood up and yawned, giving a great stretch that produced many pops along her back.

_Gods, I'm getting old!_ she thought.

She replaced _137 ½ Bad Spells for Badder Wizards and Worse Witches_ back on the shelf in the Restricted Section and deemed it a lost cause. The library door creaked as she stepped into the hallway. There didn't seem to be anyone awake. She wondered again how late it was.

She reached the Hospital Wing door and carefully peeked around the edge. Madame Promfrey was not a woman she felt like dealing with at the moment. After giving one last glance around, she walked in, passing by the other patients, snoring peacefully. Silencing the old wooden chair, she again took her post near Harry.

He didn't look any different. Still that peaceful, child-like expression. She'd give anything to just have him wake up. Just a few days ago he was spouting off about Quidditch and laughing at Ron, who would inevitably have his mouth full of food. 

_Where was Ron at the moment? He must have gone to bed. I really should be asleep, as well. I'll just sit here for a bit._

She rested her head down on Harry's bed for a moment and promptly fell asleep.

She was not aware of the black shadow of a man sweeping into the wing. When he saw her, he immediately froze before sweeping out of sight into the shadows.

_Blast! It's that Granger girl again. She practically fawns over that boy. Can't even work without stumbling over her or that Weasley._

He peered closer to see that she was fast asleep. Her face was pressed against her left arm while her right was holding Potter's hand. Disgusting display of weakness. She was only half on the chair and looked like she could fall off any minute now. Snape could stay for the entertainment. Her wild, bushy 

hair was everywhere. And was that . . . . Yes. She was snoring. Snape smirked at her most undignified position.

_Well_, _I suppose I can't check on Potter when he's covered with his adoring fans, so I'll simply have to tell Albus I've done my best._

As he was preparing to leave, he stilled as he saw a movement. The door was opening.

The Headmaster strode in solemnly and took in the sleeping girl with a glance. Giving a world-weary sigh, he walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stirred and managed to look up after taking in her surroundings and remembering where she was.

"H-Headmaster?" she yawned.

"I apologize for interrupting your much-needed sleep, but I must tell you it's time."

"Time?" _Oh, Hermione, you're so very eloquent when just woken up, _she thought grimly.

"Yes, time," the Headmaster chuckled. "You must come with me. We really can't wait any longer without damage to your health."

"I'm not even permitted any time to say good-bye to everyone?"

"No, I'm sorry. We must hurry, now. Time is short."

"Yes, sir," she conceded. She took one last look at Harry, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes before sadly walking out of the Hospital wing.

Dumbledore, too, gazed upon the scarred boy before taking his leave.

"Get better Harry, the Wizarding World needs you."

Back in the corner, Snape was dumbfounded as Dumbledore made his way to the door.

_What in Hades was that about?_

"And I expect you to check up on Potter as I instructed, Severus," murmured Dumbledore, almost to himself.

_Damn!_


End file.
